Jewel
by Goddess Urd
Summary: What if Urd got pregnit ? plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Ok , I do not own Oh My Goddess or any of the charicters and I will never think I will. This is my first story about Oh My Goddess and I hope you all like it.  
  
Jewel  
chapter one  
  
"Urd wake up its time for breakfast !" Belldandy called out. "Bell I dont want anything to eat , I dont feel very well." Urd said sitting down on the floor , her white hair flowing down touching the floor.   
  
"Are you sure you are feeling alright , this is not like you. "Kaichii stated looking at her. "Im not sure, i have been throwing up a lot and every thing , i dont want to be sick." Urd said looking at the floor.  
  
"Well , Urd will you like me to take you to the docter?" Belldandy asked sitting down beside her looking worried. "I guess." Urd said. "Im going back to bed. " And Urd stood up and went back into the room.  
  
"Oh kaichii im worried about her,."Belldandy said looking at him. "Well Belldandy, you should call and make an appointment with the doctor. " "I guess ur right" Belldandy stood up and went to the other room to call the doctor and Kaichii finished eating his meal.   
  
'I know she is weird but that doesnt mean I cant worry about her too , Will she be ok , if anything happens to Urd , Belldandy will be sad.' Kaichii thought to himself and Belldandy walked back into the room .  
  
"They want to see her tomorrow at 10 am , do you think you can take her for me?"Belldandy asked him . "Sure" .  
  
*********************************  
  
"Urd" Belldandy asked Urd. "What ?" "The doctor said they want to see you tomorrow at 10 am." Belldandy said. "Ok, I just dont want to be so sick all the time I feel like I have no controll over it and I cant even fully consontrait on the potions im makeing." Urd complained sitting back in her chair.   
  
"Well ,Urd, why dont you get some rest and tomorrow Kaichii will take you to Dr. Carter." "Ok I guess you are right."Urd said climbing back into bed and closing her eyes. "Good night Urd."Belldandy said closing the door. "Night bell." and then Urd fell asleep in peacefull slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Urd wake up it is time for your doctors appointment. "Belldandy called out. Urd growld and got up to get dressed..  
  
5 minuts later Urd came out and put on her shoes. "Are you ready Urd?" Kaichii asked. "Yeah im ready ." Urd replied and got into his car. Keichii got in also and went off to the doctors.  
  
  
"Urd , the doctor will see you now. " A nurse said. Urd got up and fallowed her into a room and sat down . " The doctor will be here shortly." And the nurse went out of the room. Urd sighed and looked around.   
  
Suddenly urd senced someones presents and turned around and saw a young woman in her late 30's standing ther. "Hello , you must be Urd" she said . "Yes thats me"   
"OK what is the reason for your visit today ?" Dr. Carter asked.   
  
"I have been throwing up a lot and havent had much appitite." Urd said. and the doctor nodded, well I think I know what is wrong but here go to the bathroom and take this test. Dr. Carter handed her a pink package and urd went to the bathroom.  
  
10 minuts later urd came out and handed the paper to the doctor. "Well Urd I have good news for you . " She started. "What is it" said Urd who was getting a little grumpy with all this nonesence. "You are going to be a mother."   
  
Urd just stood there looking shocked . "W-What did you say ?" Urd said. "You are gfoing to be a mother. congradulations."Urd stood up and went back into the lobby. Kaichii came to her and asked "Is every thing alright?" "NO EVERY THING IS NOT ALRIGHT!" Urd yelled.  
  
the doctor came out and told Kaichii and he turned white as snow. "We better get home. " He said and they wnet to the car. "I cant believe im pregnet!" Urd said to herself not knowing she said it out loud. "Well you are" Kaichii said and they turned to the temple driveway.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok so what do you think so far??? Please read and review !  
Goddess Urd  
  



	2. Ch. 2

OK EVERY ONE.......   
here goes the chapter. And I hope you all like it and I am working harder to make it better than the first chapter so work with me here , ok ? thank you.  
  
  
Jewel  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Urd has been in her room for days on end and she yells at every one who trys to talk with her. Im getting worried." Belldandy said to Keiichi {See I spelt it right } "Give it time bell, I mean she is back the way she was a few months ago so there isn't much change to anything.  
  
"I guess you are right of course but she is acting weird lately......"  
  
In Urds Room*   
  
Why wont this damn potion work?!! Urd slammed the bottle down and got up from her chair and picked up her noats from the last potion she did a few days ago."Ok what did I do wrong here?............' "URD COME OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW !" Keiichi yelled.  
"MAKE ME!" Urd called beck and went on reading what she wrote. "Oh I get it I left out the bug juice." Urd said to herself ignoring Keiichi who was still pounding at the door.  
  
"WILL YOU CAN IT !" yelled Urd and she went to the bed and sat down. ' OK lets see im back to normal....thats good........ Keiichi is annoying ...what does Belldandy see in him?......And hum.. sense im so firkin bored out of my mind I might as well go take a walk and see how many spells I can do on the people around here.' Urd thought and she got up and went out the door past the room where Keiichi and Belldandy were sitting , Keiichi complaining about Urd, and she went out side.  
  
As Urd was walking an unknown figure was watching her. 'My dearest Urd it has been weeks sense you talked to me I wander how you are doing.' but as the unknown figure was thinking about all the nice things about her she disappeard and he was shocked. "How can she walk so fast?" He asked himself.  
  
"well ok, lets see if there is anything I can do to this world what would it be? " Urd asked herself as she turned and saw a few kids playing in a sandbox. "Well at least my kid will be a good one and not have to play in a box full of sand ! " And she walked off .  
  
*with Keiichi and Belldandy *  
  
  
"Belldandy , why is Urd so mad at every one all of a sudden ? " Keiichi asked his wife. "I dont know kei. I was equally shocked about it maybe she is having a hard time getting used to it."Belldandy said looking up from her cup of tea."Maybe you are right , but she still scares me from time to time you know?""Yes I know Kei , you just have to get used to her, and two babies." "what do you mean two babies ?" "Well Keiichi , Urd and I are going to be mothers." Right then Keiichi fainted and Belldandy just laughed softly and sipped her tea waiting for her sister to come back and hopeing that she did not hurt anyone or anything with her anger.  
  



	3. chapter 3

Ok I know long time no Update. Well I have been pretty busy with other things and school work as you all should know. Well I dont know what else to say besides that I do not own Oh My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Keiichi woak up and Belldandy was thinking about something. "Bell your kidding right?" Keiichi asked. Belldandy shook her head. "No it's is true you are going to be a father." Belldandy said.   
  
Keiichi was still in shock but quickly got over it. "How long have you known this?" He asked trying to stop feeling sick. "I knew sense last Friday." Balldandy answered. "And you didn't tell me?!" Keiichi said shocked. "I didn't know how to tell you dear." Belldandy said.  
  
*~*  
  
Urd sat on a bench in the park. "well I have seen mothers here and they seem so happy. I wonder if I'll be happy with my little one?" She asked herself as she watched a mother playing with her daughter across from Urd.  
  
"Exuse me but could you help me tie up my hair?" A little girl asked tugging on Urds sleeve. Urd looked down at the little girl in confusion. "Uh.... Sure." Urd got the ribbon and pulled the girls hair up in a perfect bun on top of her head. "Thank you Mrs." The little girl said giving Urd a hug and walking off.  
  
Urd sat there shocked, but after a few moments she smiled and looked around. "Maybe being a mother wont be so bad after all." She said and started walking back home.  
  
~*~  
  
Belldandy was cooking dinner and Keiichi was in his room thinking about what Belldandy had said. "Am I ready for this?" He asked while he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe this will be a good thing. I married Belldandy and I seem happy about it and Skuld and Urd are sorta happy. But Urd is also with a child. Am I ready for two children here?" Keiichi thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Urd walked into the kitchen. "So did you tell him yet?" She asked. Belldandy nodded. "Yes, he seemed to take it quite well I presume." Belldandy said not looking up from the pot of stew she was making.   
  
"Well you think we can handle this?" Urd Asked. "I am pretty sure we can handle anything after all that we have been through." Belldandy said. Urd nodded. "I hope your right." She said and walked to her room.  
  
The day went on as normal and every one was happy. Keiichi had gotten over the shock and was now glad that there will be babies around. Belldandy was worried about how Urd was taking the child thing.   
  
"Urd are you sure you can handle it?" Keiichi asked. "Yes keiichi." Urd said. 'I hope that it will be over with soon.' She thought.   
  
  
**************************  
  
Yes I know it is short and every one is out of character but plz dont yell at me. Ill get the next part out as soon as I can.  
Goddess Urd 


End file.
